The cursed ones
by bookaddict8610
Summary: Clary lives with her mum dad and older brother there a happy family or so it seems but Clary and Jonathan always feels like something's missing from their life, but everyone just waves it off and says its just your sickness but when Jocelyn and valentine decide to send them to a boarding school what will happen? rated M for drugs alcohol etc


**Clary lives with her mum dad and older brother there a happy family or so it seems but Clary and Jonathan always feels like something's missing from their life, but everyone just waves it off and says its just your sickness. but when Jocelyn and valentine decide to send them to a boarding school what will happen? all characters may be ooc**

**rated M for ( drugs, alcohol, partying etc.)**

**hey so this is my first fan fic ever **

**I do not own any of the character they belong to Cassandra clare**

Wake up Clary I heard Jon whisper in my ear, in response I rolled over, with a loud groan, and closed my eyes again. Just as I started falling back to sleep Jon decided to tip a lovely glass of icy water on me. I jump up out of bed and screamed.

Jon you asshole, what was that for ,Clary exclaimed! Clary shush it, Jon said while placing his finger to my lips.

What the hell do you want? Jon

Clary do you know how were getting sicker every year?

yeah, what about it?

I heard mother and father talking about how were going to keep getting worse and worse to the point were we are eventually going to die. their not happy about it either.. Jon paused

and?

their planning on getting rid of us to a boarding school. they want us out of their lives. I guess

Clary shuddered how could they do that to us.

I don't know clary but they were saying something about curses. i think that if we go we'll find out why we've always felt as if something was missing from our lives.

why do you act so sure that we will Jon?

I can feel it Clary i just can trust me. Jon I've always trusted you and I don't plan on stopping now.

* * *

good morning my darlings did you's have a good sleep?

yes, mother, Clary replied.

I had a fantastic sleep mother, said Jon.

good now eat your breakfast and come straight out to the living room when your done both of you. your father and i have some very important matters to discuss.

okay, the siblings said in unison.

Clary walked over to the fruit bowl and grabbed a green apple, she took a small bit out of it and walked toward the dinning area and plopped her self down in the seat across from her brother.

how can you eat an apple when you've got a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of you Jon exclaimed. your crazy little sis.

I've said it before and I'll say it again Jon, I do not like

Jon cut her off by saying,' green eggs and ham '. you drive me crazy sometimes Jon and as I was saying I do not like eggs and id prefer apples over bacon any time of the day.

Clarissa can you pass me the salt and pepper I would reach over and get it but I don't want to pull a muscle in my arms.

don't you dare Clarissa me, Jonathan. you know exactly how much I hate that name.

oh but your name is Clarissa isn't it sister dearest ?. Clary rolled her eyes at her brother and stood up. and where do you think your going? Jon questioned. to the bin of course, but because you care for my safety so much you may escort me if necessary Jonathan.

oh but of course little sis. Jon said while standing up and patting my hair.

* * *

Jonathan and Clarissa . please come into the family room now, and stop fooling around our father yelled. we have some serious matters to discuss.

good morning father Clary and Jonathan said with a bow of there heads.

good morning children, now take a seat.

you'll be moving to Idris boarding school until each of you's have reached the age 30. you's will finish your high school and university there you's will be leaving in 1 hour exactly. I've put 1 million dollars in each of your banks and you will buy all of your neccesitys in Idris . today will be the last day you'll see your mother and I until you's are thirty. now go get ready and be down stairs in 50 minutes. you's are dismissed.

Clary look up at me, no Jon I cant leave I wont see mother again for 14 years and you 13. we may never see her again Jon. because of our sickness. and what about father, Clary do you even care about him!?

i've never loved him Jon, he's evil. well to me he is. Clary i know but he's still your father. I don't care Jon see you soon im going to get ready.

Clary started walking up the stairs to her room but stopped in her tracks, when she felt a tight pain in her chest. she fell down and hid her head hard on a step.

Jon ran to her she started coughing, up blood. I cant breathe Jon.

mother, father come quick and bring the oxygen tank Jon yelled.

valentine rushed to Clarys side and place the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, soon the colour returned to her face and she was feeling better again.

thankyou father and mother. Clarissa dear go to your bathroom and wash the blood off you head ill come up with some medicine that'll fix that nasty cut on your head.

Clary did as she was told and washed her head, while she was waiting she rinsed her mouth out with mint mouth wash and brushed her teeth. her mother came in to the room with a needle containing gold liquid. Clary was used to this. she held out her arm and her mother injected the liquid into her vain. soon Clary started feeling a lot better.

oh my dear Clarissa what will i ever do without my child.

I don't know. maybe forget about me.

Clarissa honey im not doing this to get rid of you, im doing this cause i love you , you'll get better as soon as you enter the town Idris trust me. you wont be sick any more my dear nor will your brother Jon.

tears slipped down my mothers cheeks and my eyes started to gleam with tears but i refused to cry my mother was getting rid of me. and no matter what she said I would never trust her again.

* * *

after my sister went back to her room I did the same, I had a shower and washed my hair with my favourite body wash, I got dressed into a comfortable pair of black skinny jeans and a blue top. when I was done getting ready my father entered my room holding a needle with a gold liquid in it. but I was used to the I held my arm out to him and her injected the liquid in to my vain, I started to feel a lot better after he did so.

son?

yes father?

I'll miss you , the my father left , it confused me it was the first real emotion ive ever really seen in my dad and it was nice.

* * *

Clary and Jon were getting out of their limo at the airport, where they'll be boarding their private jet. there parents said quick goodbyes to them at the house before they left, and their lives feel even emptier like a hole has started to grow in the middle of their hearts.

* * *

Clary wake up, little sis now would be a good time to wake up. wake up Clary Jon yelled.

by the angel im up Jon don't need to yell so loud, any way are we already here? Clary questioned while stretching.

yeah you slept the whole way. we've landed I let you sleep and extra 10 minutes but now we've gotta get off.

Clary smiled and said well off we go then.

a limo was waiting out front of the airport for them they gladly got in. Clary saw wine sitting in front of the plasma in their limo with a note. she reached for it and unfolded it. my dear children, enjoy a glass of refreshing wine my gift to you's sincerely - your mother

Jon smirked and said well i guess this is nice. yeah is all Clary replied.

well are you going to pour us some or what claire bear?

yeah.

the bottle was finished within half an hour of opening it. Clary was a bit giggly ,were as Jon was his normal self.

5 minutes until we reach Idris kids. thank god my legs are going numb Jon complained, oh get over yourself Jon we've been in the car for a few hours.

easy for you to say you've got legs of steel. aha very funny.

Jon did you feel that, Clary asked clearly confused. yes it's almost as if something that was missing just filled us back up, not fully but i feel brand new. like ive just breathed new air in my lungs Jon explains.

were in Idris kids, first were stopping at the shop so you can buy clothes than I'll drop you off at your dorms which I have the keys for and what number rooms your staying in.

sounds great to me. Jon and Clary said smiling. they felt alive. like they are finally getting to live their life.

* * *

Clary you are taking forever you've got clearly enough dresses, makeup, jewellery, pants , skirts, shoes, tops, undergarments, and what ever else you have now let's get out of here. fine but i will be coming back tomorrow! and never ever again say that i have enough stuff I clearly don't im a girl.

fine fine . lets just go claire bear im so tired and we've got school in the morning not to mention, when we get their we've got to get our uniforms and books today?

yeah yeah.

* * *

see you tomorrow Jon im going to my dorm room im tired today was a big day.

night little sis love you.

* * *

Clary walked in her dorm it was huge there were two queen beds, two plasma tv, a kitchen, two bathrooms, two sets of draws, and two walk in wardrobes. she walked of to her side of the room and wondered who could be her roommate, but was shocked out of her thoughts when she tripped over one of her very many shopping bags on the floor.

great now I have to un pack. Clary thought . but she decided against it at the moment, she chucked her school stuff down onto the floor and went and laid down on the bed, soon Clary drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jon was just down the hall from his sister Clary luckily for him he has his dorm all to him self. as soon as he got into is room he ran to the bed and fell into a, peaceful sleep.

**sorry about the punctuation im currently looking for a beta-author at the moment if anyone would like to be my beta please pm me I would really appreciate it :) so how did you guys like my first story was it good? thanks to all those people who read this chapter i really appreciate it until next time. :)**

**-bookaddict ;)**


End file.
